Mentira
by Neverroyal
Summary: La ex-novia de Nathaniel regresá al Instituto. Nathaniel por su parte le pide a Sucrette que sea su novia falsa, hasta que su ex-novia se vaya.
1. Chapter 1

**Discraimer: Obviamente Amour Sucré y ni sus personajes me pertenecen a mí, sino a ChiNoMiko y es distribuido por Beemoov.**

* * *

Capítulo 1: Prólogo.

* * *

**[POV Sucrette]**

Era un día como cualquier otro, me levanté y me arreglé para irme al instituto. Al llegar el día fue normal, como cualquier otro, clases y tareas… aunque… No vi hoy a Nathaniel en el aula, bueno, de seguro tenía mucho papeleo en la sala de delegados. En la hora de descanso me disponía a ir al patio en busca de Castiel, pero no lo encontré. De pronto sentí que una mano había tocado mi hombro.

─¡Ah! ─grité asustada─ ¿N-Nathaniel? ─tartamudee sorprendida.

─¡Hola Su! ─saludó él, sonriente.

─Hola, Nath ─dije yo de igual forma.

Él extendió su mano hacía mí, para levantarme, ya que estaba sentada en un banco. Tomé su mano y con su ayuda me puse de pie.

─Em…Quiero tu ayuda, Sucrette ─dijo Nathaniel, mientras se rascaba la nuca.

─Claro, ¿En qué te ayudo? ─pregunté. Después de todo, si era Nathaniel el favor no podía ser tan malo, o bueno eso esperaba…

─Q-Quiero q-q-que t-t-tu s-seas m-mí f-f-falsa n-n-n-novia ─respondió tartamudeando, sudando casi a chorros y con la cara muy, pero muy sonrojada, ni el pelo de Castiel le llegaba.

─Claro ─respondí pacifica, haciendo que él abriera los ojos de par en par, era obvio que no se esperaba esa respuesta─. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Nathaniel bajó un poco el rojo de su rostro, y me dijo que lo acompañará a la sala de delegados. Acepté y tomé su mano para ir con él. Al llegar él cerró la puerta de la sala con llave y me mandó a sentar en una silla. Él tomó una silla y la acomodo frente a mí para luego sentarse. Me miró y suspiró.

─Primero que nada te tengo que explicar porque, quiero que hagas eso…

─Okay ─respondí sonriente.

─Mi ex-novia vendrá al instituto, por equis tiempo ─pausó─. No quiero que me moleste con volver, así que quiero que finjas ser el papel de mi novia, para que deje de molestar, después de que se vaya todo volverá a la normalidad, tu puedes seguir acosando a los demás chicos.

─¿Y por qué yo? ─pregunté arqueando una ceja─ Hay muchas chicas en el instituto.

─Sí ─afirmó él─. Pero para que me crea, tiene que ser bonita y en segundo, la única que aceptó fuiste tú.

─Bueno, ¿y cómo "novios"? ─dije mientras hacía la expresión de la comilla con mis dedos.

─¿De manita sudada te refieres? ─afirmé con la cabeza─ No, tiene que haber beso, sino, no sirve.

─¿B-Beso? ─tartamudee, casi en shock.

─Sí, un beso ─repitió─. ¿Alguna vez has besado a alguien? ─preguntó con cierto toque de interés.

─No…─respondí apenada.

─¡No importa! ─exclamó sonriente─ Yo te enseñaré, además tenemos que practicar para que salga bien. Yo solo afirmé con la cabeza.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: ¡Hola, sersis! Bueno no me maten xD Pasen a leer el capítulo mij s.**

* * *

**[Narra Sucrette].**

Nathaniel me iba a "enseñar" a besar, pero en ese instante sonó mi teléfono. Contesté, era mi madre, estaba casi al ataque... Recordé que había pasado más de una hora que debería llegado a casa, pero me había quedado con Nath. Le expliqué a Nathaniel que debería de irme, así que acordamos que él estaría mañana por la mañana en mi casa, después de todo mañana era sábado.

–Nos vemos mañana –dije despidiéndome con una mano mientras salía de la sala de delegados.

–Estaré en tu casa como a las ocho y media –avisó Nathaniel. Yo solo me limité a acertar con la cabeza.

Salí del instituto y me dirigí hacía mi casa. Al llegar saludé a mi madre, y de paso también ganándome un regaño por haber llegado tarde, también le avisé que Nathaniel iría, ella no me puso ningún pero, le gustaba que yo invitará chicos a la casa -a veces me gustaría saber que es tener una madre normal-. Me fuí a mi habitación, me quité los zapatos y los aventé hacía un lugar -juro que por poco caen por la ventana-, me coloqué mi pijama, y me fuí al computador...pero...¡No había internet! Entonces tomé mi celular y comenzé a jugar "Flappy Bird"...Al menos llegué a "56"...

**[Narradora]**

Los rayos del sol penetraban por la habitación de Sucrette. Ella se encontraban peleando con la claridad. La joven castaña sintió como alguien le halaba las sábanas, ella cerró sus ojos con fuerza, mientras que el rubio por su parte soltó un suspiro.

–Sucrette –la llamó.

–¿Qué? –balbuceo ella abriéndo lentamente los ojos, al abrirlos completamente se encontrándose con unos ojos amarillos viéndola– ¡Ah, Nathaniel! –gritó cubriéndose con las sábanas como si estuviera desnuda.

–Lo siento, si te asusté, pero ya son más de las ocho, además tu madre me dejó pasar...

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ¡Kya! Siento lo corto QwQ Lo escribí en clase y bueno...algo es algo...**


End file.
